Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-9}{10p} + \dfrac{-1}{10p}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-9 - 1}{10p}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-10}{10p}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 10: $x = \dfrac{-1}{p}$